


Finding a Home

by molmcmahon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, I hope it's very fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor is quite busy this week, as everyone's busy getting the main hall ready for two weddings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hobbit.
> 
> So I was quite taken with Kili and Tauriel, so I wrote this fluffy piece. There also might be a hint of a genderbent, speciesbent Harry Potter in this too because I couldn't leave Fili out of the group too.

It had been a tumultuous five years since the Battle of Five Armies but now Erebor and the lands around it had been calming down. Erebor was finally thriving again. Now, the weather had finally changed and every dwarf in the city was practically humming with excitement. Their king was getting married and so was one of their princes. Though, at first everyone had been wary of a hobbit and an elf marrying into the royal family, both Bilbo and Tauriel had seemed to be perfect for Thorin Oakenshield and Kíli respectively.

At this very moment, their prince had taken to searching every inch of their city.

Kíli was on a mission. A mission to find the perfect home for him and Tauriel and if said home wasn't in the royal quarters of Erebor then so be it. It wasn't like there was any danger to them if they lived outside of the usual quarters. He just wanted to please his intended. Granted, he had received a little teasing about how in love he was from Bilbo and Fíli but he wanted to Tauriel to feel at home under the mountain. Dís on the other hand thought that they were a cute pair. Kíli hated being called cute but the look on Tauriel's face when she had gotten the approval from both Thorin and Dís to marry... Tauriel had dropped to her knees, all graceful and elf like, and pulled him into a heated kiss afterward.

It had been an uphill battle to get Thranduil's approval for this marriage but finally, and unexpectedly, Prince Legolas had intervened. And they had gotten approval a couple of days afterward. Though it wasn't like the Elven King was going to attend the wedding; the King had attended Uncle Thorin's coronation but that had been it. Legolas was going to attend in his stead.

And plus, the wedding was in a few days so he didn't have a lot of time. Bilbo had offered to help with the search and Kíli had said that he would ask for help if he needed it. Kíli had already asked Ori if he had some time to help him and the other dwarf had said yes. Kíli would have asked his brother for help but Fíli was busy with a certain dwarf lady.

Kíli gave a noise of frustration when he saw that the current quarters he was looking at didn't meet his requirements. He needed a set of quarters that would have windows that were exposed to the moonlight, possibly one with a balcony though Kíli wasn't going to be picky.

He moved onto the next one and the next one, only to be disappointed with each one. He wanted it to be perfect!

“Kíli!”

He turned around only to see Dís coming his way.

“Mother! What are you doing here? Aren't you helping Tauriel with her dress?” Kíli asked her as she wound her way through the various dwarrows in the hallway.

“I asked Bilbo about your little quest,” Dís replied, smiling at him.

“You did! But I told him I didn't want any help,” Kíli argued.

“Yes, but the wedding is a week away,” Dís remarked. “And I think I know of some rooms that would fit your requirement.”

Kíli brightened instantly. “You do?”

“Yes, the quarters I am thinking of are in another hallway of the royal quarters,” Dís mused.

“Another hallway?” Kíli asked. “But I thought there was only one.”

“This hall was just now found,” Dís said. “Thorin and I hadn't remembered it from before but Bilbo was the one to find it.”

“And it has a window?” Kíli questioned.

“It has one better. It's attached to a balcony that overlooks the nearby forest,” Dís replied.

“A balcony? Let's go see it then!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure I look good, Dís?” Tauriel murmured, fingering her dress. She hadn't worn a dress in a long time as she had taken to wearing the elven guard uniform until six years ago when a certain dwarf won her heart.

“Of course you look good. My sewing is the best in Erebor,” Dís muttered then smiled at the clearly agitated elf. She had had to stand on a high box to be able to make adjustments while Tauriel was wearing the dress but she believed that she had finally made it perfect. The dress was made up of a light green material that had been sent from Mirkwood And just in time too; the wedding was in ten minutes.

Tauriel chuckled, if a bit nervously.

“You'll be fine,” Dís murmured. “Just remember the pronunciation of what I taught you and you'll do fine. Kíli loves you.”

Tauriel turned to look down at Lady Dís and smiled. “If you think I'm ready, then I'm ready.”

“You are,” Dís urged. “Now it's time. Go.”

Tauriel smiled and sauntered over to the door, ready to see her beloved.

 

* * *

 

 

“You are my ghivashel,” Tauriel whispered across to Kíli, who beamed at her. They were staring at each at the front of the well decorated hall with mostly all of the dwarves in Erebor. The dwarves had come to witness the wedding of their King and one of their princes and they hadn't been disappointed. Fíli was staring at his brother and his uncle with a quietly happy expression. Anna, the young dwarf woman who he had just met a couple of months ago with light red hair and green eyes and a peculiar, faint scar on her forehead, was leaning against Fíli, and was smiling at the assembled parties. They would make a good pair, Kíli thought. It would just take a nudge or two from him and uncle.

“Gin melin,” Kíli whispered back, smiling.

Tauriel gasped quietly. “You learned some Sindarin?”

“Well, you learned some Khuzdul. I decided to learn some of your language,” Kíli replied, grinning like a loon still, even a couple minutes since the end of the ceremony. “Prince Legolas was a surprisingly good teacher.”

Tauriel raised an eyebrow at that. “Kíli, what did you do to get him to teach you Sindarin?”

“Nothing! Who do you take me for?” Kíli exclaimed, drawing the attention of Thorin and Bilbo.

Tauriel grinned and shook her head fondly.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I have something to show you,” Kíli announced after the celebratory dinner. It was a couple hours since the ceremonies and it was now a couple minutes until the moon came out.

Tauriel glanced down at him and smiled again. She felt like she had been smiling all day she felt so happy.

“Okay, lead the way,” Tauriel replied, dropping her hand to entwine with Kíli's outstretched one.

Kíli lead the way back to the royal quarters, above the throne room but as they reached Kíli's room, he lead them past it. That piqued Tauriel's curiosity but she stayed silent and followed her new husband.... She never would have thought that 13 dwarves showing up in the forest would lead here. Here, where she had family in the form of Lady Dís, Bilbo, Fíli, King Thorin(he had taken some time to warm up to her but he eventually did and helped along by Bilbo) and of course, Kíli.

She was drawn out of her thoughts by Kíli who had cleared his throat. They were standing in front of a new door, one that Tauriel hadn't seen or for that matter, they were standing in an unseen hallway.

“These are for us,” Kíli murmured hesitantly, opening the door.

Tauriel glanced down at him only to see that he had flushed pink a little. She grinned and padded inside, hearing Kíli follow her.

When she got a good look at the bedroom, her jaw dropped. There were little blue and green stars painted all around the walls and some on the ceiling. There was even a balcony, the big door to it leading from the room next to the bedroom.

“Do you like it?” Kíli asked quietly behind her.

“Like it? I love it,” Tauriel exclaimed, wandering around the quarters. “Who drew the stars?”

“Ori did most of them,” Kíli replied. “Then Anna helped to draw the ones on the ceiling, as none of us could reach it. There's something else too but we have to wait... three minutes.”

Tauriel saw Kíli look out to the balcony and up to the darkened sky. Just as the moon rose to hang in the sky, it shone down onto the balcony. Some of the moonlight hit the far wall of their rooms and Tauriel gasped.

The stars on the far wall were glowing lightly.

“It reminded me of our conversation in the dungeon in Mirkwood,” Kíli whispered.

“Kíli...” Tauriel murmured, kneeling down to touch her forehead to Kíli's. “It's wonderful!”

Kíli smiled softly at her and then drew her into a soft and chaste kiss.

Tauriel groaned into it, reaching out a hand to curve around Kíli's neck and deepened the kiss. Kíli sighed and then groaned as they both melted into the kiss. The kiss became heated and passionate as neither one of them pulled apart.

“Bed...” Tauriel muttered.

“I'm in perfect agreement with you,” Kíli murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul and Sindarin Translations:  
> Gin melin(Sindarin)- I love you  
> ghivashel(Khuzdul)- treasure of all treasures


End file.
